estpolis_denki_lufiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rubius
Rubius is a character from Lufia: The ruins of Lore, she's a priestess from the village of Nazare, you meet her for the first time in Gruberik when she's stolen by the Hunter she hired, Eldin and Torma decide to chase after the thief but even though they recover the Gold Shard unfortunately the thief sells the Moon Stone he stole to the auction that is being held in Mr. Cashwell's mansion, in wich is needed a Member's Card. Eldin and Torma try to obtain one from Mr. Cashwell's son, much to the dismay of Torma, in the end Eldin succeds to get the Member's Card (but Torma gets annoyed by Cashwell's son and leaves the party for a short time). After Eldin and Rubius succed into buy back the Moon Stone she convinces Eldin to go with her to the Tower of Guidance in Karnack. In their way to the Tower of Guidance they stop by Karnack and when leaving town, Rubius suddendly faints in the desert, a girl named Aira helps her out and says that Rubius just got too much of the desert's sun, in return for Aira's help Eldin and Rubius escort her to Karnack for her to deliver the water she sells over there, once in the town they learn that the monster who has been kidnapping young girls from Karnack has done so again, then they decide to stop the monster and help the girls. When they find the monster, Eldin defeats him, they learn the reasons of the monster (whose name is Sando) for kidnapping young girls, Eldin saves the young women and also they encounter Rami, a childhood friend of Torma and Eldin, who was also being captive by Sando, she then joins the party, and with her, the group heads to the Tower of Guidance. Eldin, Rami and Rubius climb the Tower of Guidance and, when the party finally reaches the top, they put the Gold Shard and the Moon Stone in one of the holes of the Ruins, but everythings turns out bad, Eldin is hit by a lightning bolt, Rami and Rubius rapidly get him out of the tower and bring him to his house in Parcelyte. Back in Eldin's home he wakes up and sees Rubius, Rami, his mother and plus, Torma, who were very worried about him, Rubius then explains about Gratze's intentions, about the tower and that a curse fell upon Eldin since the shard and stone that they had weren't enough to open the path to the holy land and that because of that they activated the "security system", she then says that they have to go to Nazare to see the Elder who might know a way to get rid of the curse, and so on their quest gets started. Abilities Rubius cannot fight in battles but she has a field ability like the other party members, she can read ancient writing, wich is convenient since it can give you hints in dungeons and sometimes open doors that require an enchantment (like in Eristol, for example), also she can translate the inscriptions wrote in the Shards and Stones to let you know if you are putting them in the right position. Personality & History brief Relationships